Request Monster
A new type of monster created by --OnePiece (talk) 15:50, September 17, 2017 (UTC). They are placed on Extra Deck and have LV, so they can be used for anything that works on the lv mechanics (such as Synchro, Ritual, XYZ Summons and so forth). They are half pink and half yellow. They are summoned by Request Summon. The monsters used for the Request Summons are name as Request Materials and are sent to the GY when used. Rulings and forms of Request summoning Each request monster on it's card text will have it's own Requests procedure to be summoned. They can be request summoned with any number of monsters whose stats (ATK, DEF and Level) Type and/or Attribute matches que request condittions to summon the request monster. Examples: Dark Legend Dragon Request: Dragon, Level 8, DARK. You can request summon this monster using monsters such as Blue-Eyes Bright Dragon (As the Dragon), Archlord Joan (level 8) and 0 Faustian (DARK). If you Request Summon a Request monster using a single monster which fullfils all the summoning condittions, it's treated as a single request summon. =Excpetions= Most of the Requests to Request Summon a monster are related to their stats and types, but in some cases the requisited stats may not be 100 % according to the stats of the sai request monster. Example: Light Legend Dragon (Dragon, Level 6+, LIGHT) In that case, the attibute of Light Legend Dragon is LIGHT, its type is Dragon(oh, really? Mr Sherlock) But it's level is 8, not 6, but you can use level 6 or higher monsters as Requests for it) Request Summon Using another Request monster You cannot Request Summon a monster using another Request Monster to avoid otks/ftks. Multiplication You can also apply the Multiplus Monster formula to Request Summon a Request monster when it talks about the level combination. Examples: Shadow Root Princess (Plant only monsters, Level 6, EARTH) Multomatoes as the multiplier with level 2 x level 3 = level 6 ATK/DEF sum You can also request summon by summing the ATK and/or DEF of the Request Material cards: Examples Violent Charging Bull Request: 2000 ATK, 1600 DEF * Examples (0 ATK/0 DEF) and (2000 ATK /1600 DEF) restrictions Some Request Monsters like Shadow Root Princess will require a request fullfiled by all the Request Materials, for example Plant -only monsters, in which case mean that there can be only Plant monsters used for the request summon of that monster. Request monsters thta requires 2 or more Request Materials will have the number of required cards in the front of the request. Single Request Is a rare case, in which a single monster fulfills the Request Conditions and can Request Summon a monster alone. Some Request monsters gains a bonus eff when Request Summoned with a single monster as Request Material. Trivia Dark Legend Dragon is the first Request Monster. --OnePiece (talk) 16:49, September 18, 2017 (UTC) has decided to make the Request Monsters's card borders transparent due to the visible lack of ideas. Category:Types of Monster Cards